How Am I Supposed To Act Around Them?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Vasiliki Antonoglou is a girl with difficult life and parents that keep secrets and ignoring her. What is her parents secrets? What has to do with Mystic Falls? Who is going to find first Mystic Falls gang and The Originals or Vasiliki or even the Travelers and her classmates? Is she safe?
1. Chapter 1

_**How Am I Supposed To Act Around Them?**_

**Hello! This a Vampire Diaries fanfiction I hope you like it! I know I should upload my other fanfictions but I wanted to try something else **

_**Chapter 01: You think I'm happy here? You are wrong!**_

**Vasiliki POV**

Nine damn months! Since my parents ruin my life I worked five damn years with pain, blood, tears, lose, loneliness.

I miss my friends! I miss the innocence I had in me.

I discovered I'm a monster.

I'm alone in a room full of people.

I want to scream! I want to cry. I want to stop the pain. I want to forget. I want my life as it was before!

I hate them! I never loved them. I always pretend to care for them.

At least this is what I can remember, like I remember my childhood.

Those thoughts run through my head everyday!

I wondering how is it possible to forget my childhood?

The only thing I remember is that one random day I went to bed and lie on it and wished I was numb, strong, careless and to forget the years of pain. And the next I woke up feeling numb and angry but soon discovered that I couldn't remember faces, memories, stories from my past like my brain had a "reset" bottom and that night I press it.

The good thing was I was stronger and angrier. I had a few fights with those people that were bring me down and a lot of fun with my friends. I discovered who my enemies were and who my friends. I wasn't confused not anymore. I was confident, I became part from the Track Team at least for a few months but I loved it every second of it. I felt as a teen, I had fights with my friends. I felt like someone throw me water in my eyes and washed all the pain I watched away and now I was happy.

And here it comes the summer. In the start it was amazingly boring: exams and fights with my friends and a bomb that came out of nowhere.

My dad sends his papers to quit the military! We start packing they were sending us back to my mum's hometown aka my dad's base.

I fight with my parents because everything happen so fast for the human mind, for my mind, and I wasn't much help.

Useless.

Doing nothing!

I'm fed up with your stubbornness!

That things I was hearing everyday.

August. Last time I saw my friend Nicky.

June. Last time I saw Polly.

August. Time to say goodbye.

Goodbye.

September. School. Nervous. I reconnected with an old friend. She is the most popular at school. Meet a lot of people. Feeling part of something. Happy. Confused. Which side to choose? Popular? Outsider?

October. Confused. Happy. Sadness is kicking her way inside. Try to ignore it.

November. Confused. I picked to be an Outsider. Sad. Depressed. Trying to hide it from everyone. Make it. Try to be social. Not working. I don't want to believe it so I try harder. Twisting inside.

December. Alone. I quit trying to fit with the outsiders. I'm fed up. Crying. None knows yet. DANM! My mother says I'm pathetic and useless, a nothing. Gain weight. Crying. Snap! I confess half of the things that happening to my mum. Feeling lighter.

January. Worse! Thinking about suicide clearly I'm not going to do it! Hurting. Crying for help! Pain. None knows. Alone. Bullied again. Fed up! Angry. Confused.

February. Worse! Alone. Pain. Numb because I can't take more pain. My mother says I'm useless, and I deserve I don't have friends the same think dad says. Sister, my little sister is behaving like a bitch. I behave to all of them like I'm a bitch, but I'm not I'm hurt. I'm building a wall no! I'm building walls!

March. Numb Pain. Walls all around me. Alone. Sad. My mother, dad, sister, grandma say I deserve to be alone because I'm useless and a bitch. Crying for help. Can't breathe I need help. Alone. Bullied. Kids at school hate me. I'm fat. Can't find a spark of joy. None knows I'm dead inside. Not Nicky not anyone.

April. Numb. I don't care about anything but myself. They said I was bitch when I wasn't well now they can call me that because I turned myself into that. Alone. Walls. Bullied. Crying for help. Pretend I'm fine. SNAP! I told everything to my aunt. Still my mother calls me fat, useless, nothing, she thinks I can hear or I'm sleeping but I can hear. Lost faith. Stopped dreaming. I need to breathe! I need a breath of life, of happiness. Blackness.

I'm fed up! Nine years of bulling! Nine years of school!

These are the things I think when I'm at school, home.

**Back to the present: Vasiliki POV**

I want to scream and say why I'm like that.

I'm at my bed and my parents think I'm sleeping but I'm not.

Mum: Nicole let the dished for Vasiliki let her do them she isn't doing anything inside the house anyways. Useless. VASILIKI WOKE UP ALREADY! YOU DO NOTHING BUT EATING AND SLEEPING!

I sigh.

Vasiliki: I'm awake.

Mum: I need you to dust the house and wash the dishes. Me and your dad have some errands to run.

Vasiliki: Okay.

I'm cleaning and I wish I could find a way to teleport somewhere I could find happiness.

**Damon POV**

I'm sitting with Jeremy and Matt and tell them about my break up with Elena.

When suddenly Bonnie Jeremy said:

Jeremy: I have a feeling that something bad will happen.

Matt: Yes, I can feel it too. Damon?

Damon: Well now you say it yes. What do you think will be?

Then Rebeakah came into the Grill.

Damon: There is the bad thing that was about to happen. What do you want?

Rebeakah: I can feel that something is going to happen and I want to say that now we have to stick together. I'm going to try to convince Klaus to agree with that.

Jeremy: What do you think is about to happen?

Rebeakah: Is surely a supernatural break out.

Matt: I'm calling Elena and the girls. Jeremy call Tyler and Damon call your brother. Rebeakah you…

Rebeakah: I will bring my brothers in the Boarding House.

**Later at the Boarding House.**

Bonnie: I reached the spirit world and my Grams told me that a new witch will come.

Damon: By come means showed up in the middle of nowhere?

Bonnie: I don't know. But the only vide I'm getting is hurt.

Elena: You mean she is evil?

Bonnie: No, she is hurt.

Caroline: I don't get it.

Elijah: Our mother once told us a witch can unlock her witch side when she feels fed up, angry, sad or hurt. If she is miles away the place she had to be in will drawn her there. In our case in Mystic Falls she will teleport in the moment we will need her the most and she will be able to teleport back when she wants.

Stefan: We are not in trouble. We have the travelers but they won't hurt us if we give them mine and Elena's blood. Why we will need a witch?

Klaus: Maybe the spirits know that Travelers are going to cost us damage and that's why they send us help.

**Vasiliki POV**

I was about to go for my night sleep but my mum again says that I did nothing from studying for the exams and nothing to help them.

I didn't say anything and now I went to sleep.

**A few hours later:**

I woke up and suddenly I was in the forest. How the hell did I get here?

Then I saw someone I didn't really know but he looked familiar.

Blonde Guy: Anastasia?

Vasiliki: What? No my name is Vasiliki. Who are you?

Blonde Guy: It can't be…I…I'm Klaus.

Vasiliki: Why am I here?

A girl with chocolate skin spoke:

Girl: You are here to help us. My name is Bonnie.

Vasiliki: I'm Vasiliki. And why Klaus just call me Anastasia?

Then another guy came next to Bonnie and Klaus and also called me Anastasia. Who the hell Anastasia is?

Klaus: Elijah her name is Vasiliki. How can you say your name?

Vasiliki: I born with that. Why you called me Anstasia?

Elijah: We knew your ancestor, Anastasia Antonoglou.

Vasiliki: And I looked just like her?

Elijah: Yes.

Vasiliki: No wonder why I look just like my mother **A/N: That's true! I look just like my mum in my age and the name Antonoglou is the real lastname of my mum. They changed it when the came to Greece from Eastern Rumelia which is now called Bulgaria )**

Elijah: We would like to come with us. We can explain to you why you are here.

I followed them and when we went to a big wooden house and walked in. I saw a few other people one of them said:

Black headed boy: This is the witch we were waiting for?

Vasiliki: Wait…what? I'm not a witch! Did witch even exist?

Bonnie: Yes, I was one.

I turn and looked at her.

Vasiliki: "WAS"?

Klaus: She is totally clueless isn't she?

Elijah: Yes, she is. Vasiliki please sit down.

I sat down and they start explaining to me their story. How they were they Original vampires and my ancestors with Bonnie's ancestors help their mother and everything else.

**Day 1 in Mystic Falls (Still Vasiliki's POV)**

After they explained to me what was going on I went to home actually I teleported. I was happy that I was something different and scared because I was going to be part of something big and If I messed up…..let's just say the world might be end. Bonnie gave a piece of paper with the spell I have to do in case I have to leave the house or school for emergency and her books for magic.

Vasiliki: One question: You guys are in college how the hell I will be able to be with you? I'm still 15 don't forget.

Bonnie: Make that spell and you will look 18 in the human eye except Matt's.

Vasiliki: Okay so now I'm free to return home?

Stefan: Yes

I returned home just in time to go to school.

Six hours later the bell rang sypolizes the change of the hour, Seventh hours of school the last one! Suddenly a guy approched me.

Random Guy: Hello, are you Vasiliki?

Vasiliki: Yes, who are you?

Radom Guy: I'm Marco., the leader of the Travelers.

What? Not here! Not now! Where is the help when i need it?

Vasiliki: Sorry i got to get to class. Then i notice Hlias and George were staring at us. I made a move but Marco grab my arm.

Marco: You are not leaving!

Vasiliki: I said let me go! Then he flew across the room. Hlias and George gasped so did I.

Klaus: Anastasia? Are you okay?

I turned and saw Klaus looking at me impressed and worried were invisible in his eyes.

Vasiliki: I'm fine Klaus. Why you called me Anastasia?

Klaus: First thing that came in my mind when i saw Marcos flying across the room.

Vasiliki: YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?

Klaus: I wanted to make sure we've got the right...witch. He smirked at me and the part that called me "witch" he whispered it.

Then Hlias and George came near me and looked at us in awe.

Hlias: How did you do that? He asked in Greek.

George: Who was he? He also asked in Greek.

I looked worried at Klaus. He smirked.

Klaus: I got this. He compelled them to forget what they saw.

I thanked him and went to class. I had Religion Education, bliah! Suddenly my phone buzzed.

It was...Elijah? How did he got my number?

**_Text Message:_**

**_Hello! Vasiliki! I compelled you perants to give me your number and to tell me how you are a witch and you didn't know. Well i go the answer and now I'm waitng outside of your school you can teleport us back in Mystic Falls. _**

I smiled. Then i notice that George was staring at me. What his problem anyway? He always staring at me, what am I...an alien? Well I'm a witch but it doesn't count that i'm an alien, does it?

**George POV**

WHAT THE HOLLY HELL IS GOING ON WITH VASILIKI?

I'm going to find out though.

**Damon POV**

The new witch is totally clueless! How is she going to help us?  
**The End of the first chapter!**

**Do you think Vasiliki will be able to help them? And keep her Mystic Falls life a secret or she going to get caught by George and Hlias and her family? What Damopn will find about her? What Elijah know about her family history?**


	2. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How Am I Supposed To Act Around Them?**_

_**Chapter 02: Secrets and the past.**_

_**The Exams are over! High School here i come! I hope i find friends next year because...then first chapter where it was Vasiliki's POV (1st) it was how i felt through the this year since i changed school. Anyway, this chapter isn't my best one but i keep the action for the next one! **_

_**Shout Out for Chapter 1:**_

_**nicki: Yes, I'm Greek a little mix though but yeah both sides of my family are Greek. And the names are from classmates at my new school. I hope you keep reading the story. Thank you for the comment. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**YAZMIN V: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter also!**_

_**I want to say Thank you guys for the 3 followers and the 1 favourite! Sorry i didn't update sooner but i had writers block for this story and i had the exams.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

**George POV**

I was staring at Vasiliki because she was smiling at her phone. I wonder who makes her smile like that deserves a lot credits! Since she moved to my school she looked happy at first and then that smile and spark I used to see in her eyes disappeared as sudden as it came. I was wondering who is responsible for that.

Dring!

Finally! The bell rang that means going home or hangs out with friends!

I pick my stuff and I follow Vasiliki out of the school, she was in hurry. Because a lot of kids were trying to pass through me and other kids i lost her, soon I manage to find her, she went to a guy that was smiling at her and he was waiting in front of a very expensive car. When she went near him she hug him after she broke from his embrace one of the four doors of the car open and a blonde girl came out at the same time behind the door that opened first a second door opened and a brunette girl came out.

I went near them because my bike was next to their car, I pretend that I try to put my things in a more commutable way and I eavesdropped, the brunette guy talked first ''Hello Anastasia! How are you holding up?''

Anastasia? Who was that guy?

Vasiliki talked before the brunette girl tried to ask her question ''Hello Elijah! I'm holding up well since i was almost be attacked by Marcos.''

When she got attacked? Elijah? What a weird name.

Then the brunette couldn't keep her mouth shut and asked the questions she was dying to ask ''Hi! How did you process all the things you learnt yesterday?''

Before the brunette could finish her question the blonde girt cut her off "Elena slow down! You scared the magic out of her!"

So the brunette's name was Elena. Why she scared the magic out of Vasiliki?

Elena made a face to the blonde and said «Caroline I didn't scared the magic out of her, did I?" She asked as a defense and then she sounded nervous.

So the blonde's girl name is Caroline. Who are they?

Vasiliki was laughing at them but when she sober up she talked "Strangely i took it pretty normally, i always thought that exist and I always felt special, and no Elena didn't scare the magic out of me...yet." She answered smiling.

What does she meant?

Then they climbed inside the car and start driving i didn't lose time i follow them.

They stopped and Vasiliki got out of the car and start chanting something in weird language when she stopped she went back in the car and drove away. Suddenly the fudge changed when they past so i rush and past with them, we end up in front of a college i was confused.

They got out of the car and they were greeted by four boys and two girls. Who are they?

Girl: Hey! Anastasia! Ready to start college? Because is going to be awesome! Trust me I went like million times before!

Million Times? She laughed and then nodded. They walked inside and without hesitating I followed them.

**Vasiliki POV**

We walked inside Elena's, Caroline's and Bonnie's dorm and sat on different places. Elijah started talking about my story:

Elijah: As you know Vasiliki you are a witch. You family used to leave with us back in 14th century and she help us do the spell. After Klaus killed our mother, our father hunt you down, so they end up in Eastern Rumelia where they change the name to Antonoglou with means Antony's son in Turkish. You first lastname was Anton. After a few centuries you were written as Greeks after that you moved to Greece. I don't know about your father's family story thought.

Me: It's okay.

Damon walked inside and he said that he did.

Damon: Well you father is a hunter! His family killed all the witches and Vampires in your village.

Me: How my mum married him then?

Elijah: Your bloodline as a witched stops to you great grandmother Helene Antoniadis. She was secretly practicing magic. So your mum is hiding from your dad.

Me: And my dad is hiding from my mum?

Damon: No, she knows that's why she is hiding.

Me: How did you learn all that Damon?

Damon: I went to your house when you open the portal this morning.

Me: Seriously? Are they okay?

Damon: I didn't had a dinner party with them….yet.

Bonnie: So Vasiliki is a Hunter and a Witch?

Me: I guess. I need training for both of them!

Jeremy: I can teach you!

Elena: Don't hit on her or else I might kill you!

Jeremy: Hahaha! I won't only training!

After that I did the spell to look 18 and walked through the school. When suddenly fell on a girl.

Me: Oh! I'm sorry.

Girl: Wow! Australian and British accent! I'm Liv. She hand me her hand to shook it but when I did we gasped.

Me: I'm Anastasia.

Liv: You are a witch! A very rare witch…Anton I thought your bloodline was dead!

Me: Shhh! Don't talk so loud.

Liv: So you are Anastasia Anton?

Me: Kinda. I'm Vasiliki Antonoglou, her ancestor, but because I look like my ancestor so I changed it. I half lied.

Liv: Cool, I guess. So you're in college, huh?

Me: Yeah! I'm a little nervous.

Liv: Me too.

Me: Which is your dorm?

Liv: 12, yours?

Me: Mine too! Before I enrolled to this college Bonnie signed me and today I got the papers.

Liv: Cool, let's go….

As we walked we talked, when suddenly I felt like I've been watched.

Liv: So, how many years you've been practicing magic?

Me: Well, I learned that I was a witch yesterday. And today I learnt that my dad and his family are hunters.

I wanted to tell her the truth because she was like me and we shared a dorm so soon or later she is going to find out.

Liv: WOW! It's a lot to take in, huh?

Me: Not, so much. I always felt different than the others but I didn't knew why and now I know. How long have you been practicing magic?

Liv: Me and my brother we have a Coven and we practice magic since I can remember myself.

Me: I have a little sister…she is a bitch. She also doesn't know she is a Witch/ Hunter.

Liv: I have a twin.

Me: So you have a brother and a twin?

Liv: Ha! NO! Thank God No! I have only a twin which is my brother.

Me: Oh! And he is a pain in the ass?

Liv: You can't imagine. We've been glued to the hip all of our life and I really don't want to share a dorm with him, luckily I have you. And I think I can teach you some magic.

Me: Thank you but I already found a teacher for magic and a teacher to train me as a Hunter.

Liv: Really? Who?

Me: Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert, Jeremy is one of The Five Hunters.

Liv: WOW! You are with the doppelgangers, huh?

Me: Yes, my family with the Bennetts and The Originals go way back.

Liv: WOW! You are very powerful witch and you have The Originals by your side, you are very lucky!

Me: HA! Me lucky? You must be wrong. I've been bullied since I can remember myself, I moved four different cities and I'm a big failure to my parents.

Liv: Same here.

Me: Wow! We have so much in common.

Then I fell on somebody and that somebody was George!

George: Vasiliki?

Liv: You know each other?

George: She is going to my school. You look older.

Liv: Because she is, kid.

Me: Great. Liv I will explain everything, you George you will forget about it. And I put my hands on his head and he fainted.

Liv: What did you do? What is going on? She asked shocked.

I looked around and find dorm 12 I grab her and walked in there.

Liv: Okay we find our dorm…now speak!

Me: Ok! Well that guy was George; he is a classmate of mine. I'm not 18, I'm 15 and I made a spell so I can help the people I told you. My name is Vasiliki Antonoglou and as that I go to the last grade of Junior High School and this guy is a guy who keep staring at me at class and when he speaks to me he puts he face so close that I squint , he probably followed me when I open a portal from Greece to here. And here I want to be called Anastasia Anton, okay?

Liv: WOW! And why did you look 18 then? And yes!

Me: I made a spell. Happy now?

Liv: Very, and I'll help. What are you trying to do?

Me: Stop the Travelers.

Liv: I'm in. I want to meet the gang.

Thank God everything went alright.

**_Sorry for the crappy chapter...i hope you like the next one. What do you think? Review and tell me! _**

**_Also check out my other stories and review them! And also go to Wattpad to Vicky1599 and check out my stories and leave a comment! Thank you!_**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
